James in the Dark
James in the Dark is the second episode of the fourteenth season. Plot James refuses to be fitted with an old-fashioned lamp to help him see in the dark. However, the stubborn engine begins to regret his short-sighted decision when he is called upon to pick up opera singer Alicia Botti, the Mayor of Sodor, and the Brass Band for an evening concert, but accidentally collects Farmer Trotter, Farmer McColl, and their animals instead! James knows what must be done. Thomas and Edward collect the important passengers, whilst James hastily takes the farmers to the docks. He then quickly puffs back to the Town Hall and helps Thomas and Edward light up Alicia's concert. James couldn't feel prouder to have his beaming lamp. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti (vocalises) * Henry (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (caome) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The bird watcher (cameo) * The teacher (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Locations * Town Hall * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Brendam * The Fenland Track Goofs * It is against the rules for James to not have a lamp in the dark and his crew should have known this. * Sir Topham says "It'll be very dark tonight, you must have a lamp fitted", but the engines should have lamps at night regardless of how dark it is. * It is said that the worker tried to fix the lamp to James' boiler, but he actually tries to fix it to James' running board. * Farmer McColl and Farmer Trotter should have known better than to board James' train with their animals. * James should have recognised his friends' voices even if he didn't see them. * James would have been able to see at least a little bit. * Cranky can be seen sleeping at the docks, but it has been said on at least a couple occasions that he never sleeps. * Alicia's concert should have been inside the Town Hall. * There is no explanation as to why James is given an odd looking lamp. * James acts as if this was his first time running at night. But he has, several times. * When the Steamworks workman is in Thomas' cab, the fire's glow is missing. * Shining a lamp on Alicia Botti would have made no difference, as a spotlight was already on her. And she certainly wouldn't have been seen for miles. * The narrator said that the worker tried to attach the lamp to James' buffer, but he actually put it on James' lamp iron. * For some reason, the lamps at Maithwaite are not on. * Farmer McColl has railway access at his farm, so there was no need for him to take his cow to Maithwaite. * Brakevans should have been added to Henry, Rosie, and Diesel's trains. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - James Lights the Way Gallery File:JamesintheDarktitlecard.jpg|Title card File:JamesintheDark1.jpg File:JamesintheDark2.jpg|Diesel and Rosie File:JamesintheDark3.jpg|The Town Hall File:JamesintheDark4.jpg|James at Knapford File:JamesintheDark5.jpg File:JamesintheDark6.jpg|James enters the Steamworks File:JamesintheDark7.jpg File:JamesintheDark8.jpg File:JamesintheDark9.jpg File:JamesintheDark10.jpg File:JamesintheDark11.jpg File:JamesintheDark12.jpg File:JamesintheDark13.jpg File:JamesintheDark14.jpg File:JamesintheDark15.jpg File:JamesintheDark16.jpg File:JamesintheDark17.jpg File:JamesintheDark18.jpg File:JamesintheDark19.jpg|Farmer McColl with his prize cow File:JamesintheDark20.jpg File:JamesintheDark21.jpg File:JamesintheDark22.jpg File:JamesintheDark23.jpg File:JamesintheDark24.jpg|James and Farmer Trotter File:JamesintheDark25.jpg File:JamesintheDark26.jpg File:JamesintheDark27.jpg File:JamesintheDark28.jpg File:JamesintheDark29.jpg File:JamesintheDark30.jpg File:JamesintheDark31.jpg File:JamesintheDark32.jpg File:JamesintheDark33.jpg|James enters Brendam File:JamesintheDark34.jpg File:JamesintheDark35.jpg File:JamesintheDark36.jpg|James passes the watermill File:JamesintheDark37.jpg File:JamesintheDark38.jpg File:JamesintheDark39.jpg File:JamesintheDark40.jpg File:JamesintheDark41.jpg File:JamesintheDark42.jpg File:JamesintheDark43.jpg|Alicia Botti File:JamesintheDark44.jpg Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes